Challenge Issued
by Sephraem
Summary: In Challenge Accepted, we start the story that has Brynjolf travelling to Raven Rock to find someone he lost due to his stupidity. But what were the events that led to that fateful reunion? Where and what did Aya do during her time away from Riften? This is that untold story.
1. Chapter 1

She had had _**enough**_.

Had _enough_ of being a puppet for Gods and Daedra.

Had _enough_ of being Skyrim's first line of defense when it came to dragons.

Had _enough_ of idiot Jarls having too much say over a person's private life.

And she had _enough_ of wanting a man who wanted _nothing_ to do with her.

Frankly, she could have dealt with the first three, as there was always a reprieve every so often from them. _That last one though..._ Ayammeshki throws her quill down on the top of her desk, the thoughts racing around her mind distracting her from the open ledger. _Yet another mistake made._ A scowl crosses her face as each glaring error shines up at the Nord thief from the page. _No wonder Mercer was a cranky asshole- this stress is maddening. It certainly doesn't help that I'm the only one doing this- what's the bloody point of having a Second if they don't pick up some of the burden?_ Long fingers pinch the bridge of her nose as the woman lets out an exasperated sigh, then glances up through long lashes as the door leading to the Ragged Flagon opens. It didn't take long to figure out who was coming into the Cistern.

"I'm tellin' ya Del, Ganna and Gemma are worth making a stop in Kynesgrove overnight on the way to deal with the mark up in Windhelm. There's nothin' better than two lasses keeping you warm during the winter."

 _Must he? Is it truly necessary for him to talk about every conquest he's ever had? Is he that proud to announce what sort of manwhore he is? He'll make all the time for everyone else, all I get is promises to talk later- talks that never happen!_

"While I appreciate your enthusiasm, Bryn, I'm not as young as I used to be, and neither are you. One woman is enough for my nightly activities, thank you very much."

"Maybe if you didn't hold out for Vex, you'd be saying otherwise."

"Oh there's someone else that's caught my eye, but I know her heart definitely belongs to a different man. Unfortunately for her, the person doesn't give her the time of day... But surely there's someone in Skyrim that you'd change for to prove yourself worthy of them."

A scoff echoes throughout the cistern as the ginger Nord and bald Breton make their way further into the room. "Settle down? There's no woman in all of Tamriel that could make that happen."

"Liar." The Sneak Trainer would have said more had their Guild Master, the grip she had on her anger now clearly nonexistent, not slammed the ledger close with a bang. The sound reverberates around the cavernous room, but the flaxen haired female no longer cares who notices her displeasure anymore.

Every pair of eyes quickly fall on Aya, most waiting with baited breath to see what she would do. The Nord, though, only keeps her steely gaze on the one who just shoved his foot in his mouth in a rather splendid fashion. Anyone who knew the reserved woman best could see the emotions swirling in her eyes- the anger and pain, with just a hint of resignation and betrayal. Not a word leaves her mouth though; instead she just turns and climbs up the ladder and out into the shadows that blanketed Riften at night. The last thing the thief heard before the trap door shut behind her was something hitting skin followed by "You _fucking_ idiot!"

* * *

The minute Delvin heard the ledger slam, he braced himself against the potential fury of the Guild Master. _How did he not see her standing there? Is he that fucking dense?_ But the anger he was expecting never came, only hints of it showing in the storms that shone out from her face. Amber orbs watch as Aya heads up the ladder for the secret entrance, then the man snaps out of his stupor, smacking the redhead on the back of the head rather hard. "You _fucking_ idiot!" The Breton cuts off his colleague with a swipe of his hand. "No. You shut up and listen. I'm done of just standing idly by while you make an ass of yourself. Brynjolf, we've known each other for a very long time, but I swear, I have never seen you do anything as callous like this though."

The Second rubs at the base of his skull, trying to dull the pain he was feeling before he could trust himself to speak. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Del."

"Another lie. Don't try to pull one over on me- I'm not some new recruit that will believe everything that comes out of that mouth of yours. Is your brain still set to stupid from when Mercer was the Guild Master? You just let the best thing that not only happened to the Guild but to you walk...well, storm out. I'm just honestly surprised it took her this long to finally lose her patience with you."

The ginger doesn't say anything in his defense for a good ten minutes, his gaze just staring at the closed ledger on the table. Shoulders slump forward as the ramifications of what just happened hit him hard. "What have I done? But she deserves better than someone like me."

"You've done gone and fucked up, that's what you've done Lad. And yes, had Aya been anyone else, most certainly she would have deserved better. But she's a thief with ties to the Dark Brotherhood and our Guild Master. You seriously think there's anyone better for her out there than another thief?" Delvin pinches the bridge of his nose, his gaze shifting to the statue of Nocturnal as if asking for guidance. "Perhaps I should have tried harder convincing her to let you go. At least I would never have hurt her as you have over the many months."

Emerald eyes blink slowly, the man's brain slowly processing what was just said. "Wait... the Lass that you were talking about... The one who's heart is set on someone who doesn't notice... is the Guild Master?"

"Is it so surprising, Bryn? Someone that wants something you've been secretly coveting?"

"Not just that Del," his superior goes, fingers twisting one of the buckles on his armor. "The fact I never noticed your interest in the Lass."

Mallory snorts softly, his amusement apparent. "I keep on after Vex because _everyone_ expects me to. Do you think I would have survived being a thief as long as I have if I was obvious? Besides, I'm not the only one who could have given her the world on a silver plate if she desired it."

"Who?" Auburn brows furrow in thought, then an idea "Wait...Ulfric welcomed her into his rebellion army with open arms. No one would have been able to stop him if he had the bloody Dragonborn as his Queen."

"From what I could gather from my sources, had his hands not been tied by the Moot, the Jarl turned High King could have certainly asked for her hand. Though would it have been out of love for her or love for power, I don't know, but they did say the pair were rather compatible. Unfortunately for the Bear of Markarth, his bride was chosen for him and the Stormcloak had to accept it if he wanted to keep his newly acquired throne."

"How did the Lass take that bit of news?"

The trainer's response starts with a slight shrug of his shoulders. "I don't think she cares one way or the other. Aya still speaks well of the High King, still performs her job as his Thane, runs jobs in Eastmarch without any complaints and she's not one to sugarcoat how she feels on anything. It's all moot anyway- the Boss would rather be alone than tie herself anyone that's not you. It's a massive pile of horker shit you jumped in, brother, and it made quite a mess. Now, how are you going to fix it?"

* * *

A/N Well, here's the start of the prequel to my first story I posted on here, Challenge Accepted. I had been asked awhile ago to come up with something to explain what exactly happened to cause said events in Accepted to happen. At the time, I hadn't really thought of anything, but slowly little bits and pieces started to form. Unfortunately for me, this means the original version of Challenge Accepted will have to get edited (originally Delvin was adamant on wooing Vex and nothing would change his mind, now it's not the case), but I will tend to that after Issued gets finished, or if I can figure out what else will need to change.

Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave any comments or questions, and I'll get back to them as soon as possible!


	2. Chapter 2

Sigaar knew not to ask any questions when the blonde Thane of Riften held out a heavy bag of septims out to him and asked to be brought up to Windhelm, emphatically stating if anyone asked him if he had seen her to deny, deny deny. He could tell the young woman was running, but what exactly could have the Last Dragonborn fleeing the Rift? Surely not the Thieves Guild, though the carriage driver had heard rumors that said guild was under new management and it's leader was not someone to be trifled with. The change in leadership was apparent- gone were the days of petty crime, bullying people in dark alleys, and performing Maven's dirty work. Now, the thieves had a strong grip on the whole of Skyrim, but for the most part the regular people were left alone as the Guild went after the more well-to-do. _Including the Black-Briars, and I'm sure the matriarch isn't too thrilled with that._

As the Nord coaxes his horse to start moving, he hears from the carriage "What's is troubling you, Sigaar? I can almost hear your brow furrowing from here."

"Nothing is troubling me, my Thane." Before his passenger could offer a rebuttal, the driver continues with "I supposed I am concerned about this sudden departure of yours. It's not dragons again? Perhaps the High King needs a service done only you can accomplish?"

"I can always count on you to worry about me, can't I my friend?" A soft but tired chuckle escapes the Thane's mouth. "No on both counts I'm afraid. This time I... I just need time away, Sigaar. I'm not cut out for all the political intrigue and drama court throws into my lap day in and out. Sometimes... I just wish on some nights I could come back to not an empty house, but someone who actually _wants_ to see me."

Though the woman couldn't see it, a bushy eyebrow arches just a bit. "I find that hard to believe, my Thane. Surely there is someone in Skyrim who wishes to do so?"

"Well... yes, there is."

"So what is wrong with that?"

The blonde chuckles softly, leaning back against the cart. "There's nothing wrong with the fact someone wanting me, my rather nosy friend. The problem is with me and the fact my heart is set on someone who wants nothing to do with me and bolts every time I'm in the same room with him. That is what the issue is."

The cart rolls along the road towards Shor's Stone, passing through Fort Greenwall. A few of the Stormcloak soldiers manning the keep call out various greetings to Aya, which she responds in kind but doesn't ask the driver to stop.

"That's right, you served in the Civil War for the High King. It must have certainly been something."

"It was something- needless slaughter of good men and women on both sides. A temporary victory for Skyrim, but the Thalmor will be on our doorstep soon enough. Ulfric better not let his guard down, especially with that pretty little wife of his. She can be the Empire's and the Thalmor's puppet once, Talos knows she can do it again." The Nord female pinches the bridge of her nose and sighs. "Apologies. The Moot forcing the King to marry the former Jarl Elisif as 'a way to show Skyrim was once again unified' is still a rather sore subject. I'm sure Galmar has his hands full keeping an eye on her comings and goings."

Sigaar takes the reins into one hand and raises the other, a gesture to the side. "Think nothing of it, my Thane. You are not the only person in Skyrim skeptical about that decision."

"Enough about Elisif the Supposed Fair. Tell me of news from the other Holds- I'm afraid my duties don't let me get far from the Rift."

For the next two hours or so, the driver regales his passenger with various pieces of gossip, from Thongvor Silver-Blood in search of a wife and the Jarl's sister-in-law finally discovering her husband's infidelity, the former Jarl of Morthal's son and the worsening of his dreams, even about Siddgeir trying to wiggle his way into the new High King's graces.

"It won't happen, but I can't blame the piece of horker shit for tryin'," Ayammeshki tells the man as the familiar walls of Windhelm come into view. "Of course, there's no love lost between the former Jarl of Falkreath and myself- probably hopes word eventually reaches him of my gruesome death. Truth be told, he and Elisif would be a fitting pair- maybe I can pass that idea onto the High King's Housecarl in the case she steps in it again."

Sigaar brings the horse to a halt just in front of the long stone bridge that leads to Eastmarch's capital. "Will we be seeing you back in Riften soon, my Thane?"

The tired woman doesn't offer a response until she's off the carriage, bag slung over her shoulder. "I learned at an early age that I'm not in control of my destiny, my friend. The Nine and their Daedric counterparts play their music and I dance in accordance to the notes I hear. When they want me to return home I will do so and not before... I just ask, once again, that you not speak of my being your passenger this day. I need time, and people finding me so soon will not give me that." As soon as the man gives his promise, a smile breaks out on her face. "Much appreciated, Sigaar. Drive back safely, yes? I'd hate to hear word that my travels caused you to get waylaid on your return to the Rift."

When Aya is past the stables, Alfarinn gets down from his own carriage and makes his way over to the other driver. "Was that the Stormcloak's Thane I saw climbing down from your carriage?"

"Aye, she's also Jarl Laila's Thane as well. Plenty of friends in high places, that one has."

"What brings her back up North? I don't think the High King summoned her, but then again, I'm just a driver and only know what I pick up from passengers."

"I don't know, but I think it's safe to say she doesn't want to be found... if you pass any of the others, be sure to tell them to not mention to anyone if they take her anywhere. I don't know who or what she's trying to avoid, but I'll be damned if I let it catch up to her when she doesn't want it to..."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, back in Riften..._

"Gone? What do you mean the Guild Master's gone?"

"Exactly what I said Vex. The Lass left, and I need your help in finding her."

A thin straw colored brow arches in doubt. "The great Brynjolf actually lowering himself to ask another for help- I never thought I would see the day. But before I even _think_ of agreeing, why did the Boss leave? Surely nothing happened to make her want to go?" At the rather embarrassed look on the ginger's face, the Lockpicking Trainer's mouth sets in a straight, unamused line. "What did you do, Brynjolf?"

The Nord starts telling the story of what happened earlier in the Cistern, albeit rather slowly, looking for things he could possibly leave out or change. _Perhaps Delvin hasn't spoken to her yet,_ he hoped thoughtfully. Unfortunately for Brynjolf, the more he talked, the more he hesitated, the more he stumbled- and Vex was getting angrier by the minute. Finally he just sighs and goes "I fucked up."

"No kidding. I told Delvin to not back down when it came to the Boss, but he loves Aya enough to not make her choose between the two of you."

"Wait a blasted minute," the auburn haired man goes, stopping the infiltrator from going any further with her tirade. "You knew how he felt towards the Lass and you still let him...?"

"Stupid fig, of course I knew." A snort of derision escapes Vex as she elaborates further. "Most of us have known for a good while how ol' Del felt towards our Guild Master. We're _thieves_ , Brynjolf- we're supposed to be aware of everything going around us. It seems to me that all the time you spent charming women out of their skirts and into bed with you has made you forget the basic thieving lessons. If that's the case, it is no wonder why Mercer was able to nearly destroy us- as his Second, you should have been the first to realize what was going on, not our newest recruit whose mentor always seemed and continues to have important things to do when she needs his guidance."

Before Bryn could even get his brain and mouth working together to voice any sort of counterargument, the woman continues her train of thought. "Maybe you don't deserve to wear that uniform anymore."

"Ha. Very funny, Vex. You almost had me there," Brynjolf goes with a weak chuckle. "You and I both know you don't really mean that. We have too much of a history for such a threat."

"Exactly. You've known me for how long now. When have I ever said anything I did not mean?"

As much as the male thief did not want to admit it, he knew she was right. "Regardless, will ya help me or not, Vex?"

A soft sigh escapes the Imperial as she goes "Normally, I'd say yes in a heartbeat Bryn, you know that. But this time, you're on your own."

"What? Why?" No matter how hard he tried, Brynjolf couldn't completely hide the sound of betrayal in his voice.

"Because you were a woolheaded idiot in a dire need of a wake up. You sent the Boss running because of your stupidity, you get to be the one who brings her back..." A blonde head shakes at his audacity of trying to escape punishment, then, as Vex turns to head towards the Flagon proper, adds "Best start searching now, Brynjolf. Skyrim is a vast, wild place where I'm sure there's someone out there who can and will appreciate Aya and all she has to offer if she gives them a chance and stops holding out for you. It would be a shame, though, if we were to lose the guidance of someone like the Guild Master, no?"

Green eyes narrow at the leaving Imperial, the parting shot not sitting well with the lone thief. _The Guild Master will be back- she could never stay away from the Guild for too long. It's not in her nature to shirk her duties... but perhaps I should send out a few messages to the people I know in the other Holds- just to keep an eye on her. She shouldn't be too hard to find. Nothing wrong with wanting to protect her... right?_

* * *

A/N: Finally, I'm getting into the swing of things with my writing. I apologize again for not posting as much as I have in the past, real life just gave a few hard things to push through, plus getting the computer in working order.

So it seems Bryn will be on his own in his search for the elusive Guild Master. But is he correct in his assumption that Aya will be easy to find? Or will it become increasingly difficult once word gets around to the right ears? Truthfully, I don't know, but we can find out together!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
